Nosferatu
by ReiRin-Kisuke
Summary: /YeKyuSung - ZhouRy/Kim Yesung adalah sesosok makhluk yang misterius, sementara Kim Jongwoon hanyalah seorang manusia biasa dengan kehidupannya yang normal. Benarkah itu? Lalu siapa Kyuhyun? Dan juga yang lainnya?/ Vamp!Fic, CRACK PAIR. Update Chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

—**Nosferatu****—**

**Author: Rin**

**Chapter: ****1****/?**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to theirselves.**

**Rated: ****T**

**Pair: ****YeKyu/KyuSung, ZhouRy, slight KiWook, KangTeuk, dll.**

**Genre: ****Fantasy – Romance**

**.**

**Warning: AU, ****VampFic, ****Crack Pair, YAOI, OOC untuk keperluan cerita****.**

**Ket: **_**italic **_**for flashback**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

Suasana gelap dan sepi di hampir setiap sudut jalanan Seoul. Awan hitam menutupi bulan yang beberapa jam yang lalu masih bersinar cukup terang. Angin dingin berhembus, menembus kulit dan membuat bulu kuduk seketika berdiri. Musim dingin masih melanda Seoul, dan orang-orang tidak cukup bodoh untuk berkeliaran di tengah suhu yang menusuk kulit ini.

Jalanan lengang, hanya ada beberapa mobil yang lewat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sebagian manusia yang lalu lalang jelas bukan dalam keadaan sadar—hampir semuanya di bawah pengaruh minuman keras.

"Aaaakkkhhh!"

_Brukk_.

Sesosok tubuh _yeoja_ jatuh di antara tumpukan kardus yang menumpuk di sudut jalan. Tak bergerak, dengan sebuah luka di bagian lehernya. Jalanan yang itu benar-benar sepi, tidak seorang pun yang memiliki keinginan untuk melaluinya—seolah terdapat pelindung yang membuat orang-orang tidak bisa melewatinya.

"Darahnya tidak enak..."

Seorang _namja _berambut kemerahan berdiri sambil bersandar pada tiang listrik. Iris kemerahannya menatap liar sekitarnya. Tatapannya beralih pada salah satu tangannya yang berlumuran cairan berwarna merah pekat. Ia mengendikkan bahunya, sambil menjilati darah yang masih menempel di setiap jarinya.

_Tap._

"_Gege_ bilang begitu, tapi tetap menghisap darahnya sampai _yeoja_ ini kehabisan darah... _tch_..."

Seorang namja lain—sedikit lebih pendek darinya tapi memiliki kulit yang sama pucat seperti dirinya—berjongkok di dekat yeoja yang kini teronggok tak bernyawa. Lehernya hampir putus, sementara sisa darahnya mengalir dari luka besar di lehernya.

"Langsung mati, _eoh_~?"

_Namja_ dengan tubuh yang lebih kecil itu berdiri, melangkahkan kakinya mendekati _namja_ berambut kemerahan yang masih bertahan dalam posisinya yang bersandar—kali ini di tembok.

"Gui Xian-_ge_ pasti marah lagi kalau _gege_ main-main seperti ini terus..."

"Aku tidak peduli~ Kita sudah mencari di seluruh penjuru Seoul dan orang itu tidak juga kita temukan, jadi sedikit main-main tidak masalah kan~" _Namja _berambut kemerahan itu menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan, mengabaikan fakta kalau ini sebenarnya masih di tempat umum—yang sangat sepi sih. Ia menciumi kepalanya, sambil mempererat pelukan di pinggangnya.

"Ngh... Mimi-_gege_~"

_Namja _yang dipanggil Mimi-_gege_ itu—atau Zhou Mi—hanya diam, walau gerakan tangannya, yang awalnya diam, semakin liar. Bukan hanya memeluk, tapi juga mulai mengelus beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Punggung, leher, lalu naik menuju pipinya. Henry—_namja _yang ada dalam pelukannya—hanya memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati setiap sentuhan _namja _yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu.

Henry mengangkat kedua lengannya, beralih memeluk leher Zhou Mi—atau lebih tepatnya menelusnya perlahan. "_Gege_~ _Yeoja _itu menyentuhmu di bagian mana saja~?"

"_Wae_? Ingin menghilangkan bekasnya, _eoh_~?"

Zhou Mi kini mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada leher putih milik Henry, lalu menciumnya perlahan. Sedikit menghisapnya, ia mulai membuat beberapa _kissmark_ samar di beberapa bagian lehernya.

"Ngh... jelas, untuk apa _gege_ menanyakannya lagi~?"

_Namja _bertubuh tinggi itu hanya menyeringai—_well, _malam penuh kenikmatan mungkin akan ia ciptakan lagi kali ini.

.

.

.

"Dasar pasangan _pervert_... _tch_..."

Seorang _namja _berkulit pucat tengah berdiri di atas salah satu atap gedung yang tidak jauh dari tempat Zhou Mi dan Henry. Ia berdecak, helaian coklatnya berkibar tertiup angin. Sorot matanya yang datar kini beralih menatap Seoul yang masih dihiasi oleh cahaya lampu dari segala penjuru.

"Yesung-_hyung_ sebenarnya kau ada di mana?"

.

.

.

"Kasus pembunuhan lagi?"

Iris gelapnya terbelalak, dengan alis yang bertautan. Ia baru saja bangun tidur, menyiapkan sarapan, lalu mengambil koran yang ada di kotak pos depan rumahnya dan mendapati berita mengenai sebuah kasus pembunuhan seorang _yeoja_ menjadi _headline _utama. Ia menyimpan kembali koran itu di atas meja, tidak mempedulikan mengenai hal itu lagi. Untuk apa dipedulikan, toh yang dibunuh juga hanya seorang _yeoja _yang... kau tahulah, yang seperti _itu_.

Hanya satu yang sedikit menarik perhatiannya. Mati kehabisan darah, tapi tidak ada jejak darah dimanapun, seolah darah _yeoja_ itu dihisap habis lalu dibuang entah kemana.

_Namja _berambut pirang itu mendongakkan kepalanya, mata sipitnya kembali terbelalak, kali ini dikarenakan waktu yang ditunjukkan oleh jam yang menggantung tepat di hadapannya. "Ya Tuhan, aku hampir terlambat!"

Dan detik berikutnya suara-suara berisik seperti pintu yang dibanting, benda-benda yang terjatuh dan lain sebagainya terdengar jelas dari rumah yang ditinggalinya seorang diri itu.

.

.

.

Ini hari yang membosankan bagi seorang Kim Jongwoon, _namja _berambut pirang yang merupakan mahasiswa jurusan sejarah itu. Ia hampir terlambat tadi pagi—hampir karena ia tiba di kelasnya satu menit sebelum _sonsaengnim_ yang mengajar mata kuliah hari itu masuk kelas. Lalu berikutnya mendengarkan ceramah mengenai materi yang baginya lebih cocok disebut sebagai senandung pengantar tidur.

Memang gila sebenarnya. Karena ia lebih memilih untuk masuk jurusan yang dikatakan oleh hampir seluruh penghuni universitas ini sebagai jurusan paling membosankan. Hanya saja yah... ia memang tertarik dengan subjek itu—sama tertariknya ia dengan musik. Tapi mendengarkan seperti ini sangat membosankan, masih lebih mending kalau ia membacanya dari buku-buku yang ada di perpustakaan.

"Hhh..."

Ia menatap keluar jendela. Langit mendung. Lagi, padahal ini bukan musim hujan. Ini sudah terjadi sejak dua minggu yang lalu, tapi hujan selalu urung untuk jatuh. Hanya mendung—yang mengganggu baginya. Entahlah, rasanya firasatnya agak buruk tiap kali melihat langit yang selalu saja dihiasi oleh awan kelabu itu.

"Jongwoon-_ssi_, kalau kau tidak ingin kukeluarkan dari kelas ini, tolong perhatikan apa yang sedang kujelaskan."

Jongwoon tersentak, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke depan—sedikit tersipu ketika perhatian kelas seluruhnya tertuju padanya. "A-ah, _mianhae_..."

Ia menundukkan kembali kepalanya, menatap _textbook _yang terbuka di meja. Tidak menyadari ketika sang _sonsaengnim_ sedikit menyeringai ke arahnya.

_Suaranya mirip dengan orang itu, atau jangan-jangan _namja _bernama Kim Jongwoon ini memang orang itu? Yah, terserahlah, lagipula bagaimana pun juga ini pasti akan menjadi sesuatu yang menarik._

.

.

.

_Namja _berkulit pucat itu sesekali menguap—walau ia tidak benar-benar tertidur. Maksudnya, ia memang tidak akan pernah bisa tertidur. Hanya saja, penjelasan panjang lebar di depan kelasnya benar-benar membuatnya bosan—dan sedikit mengantuk.

Ia mengusap helaian coklatnya perlahan, membiarkannya sedikit acak-acakan. Sekalian juga membuat _namja _yang duduk di sebelahnya terganggu.

"Gui Xian-_ge_, kau sudah melakukan hal itu sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu, bisakah kau diam?"

"Tidak."

_Namja _berpipi _chubby_ itu mendengus. Jawaban singkat yang diberikan orang di sebelahnya itu membuatnya benar-benar ingin menggeplak kepalanya—kalau saja ia tidak ingat kalau _namja _bertubuh tinggi ini jauh lebih tua dibandingkan dirinya, juga lebih kuat.

_Kan dia sendiri yang masuk universitas ini hanya untuk mencari orang itu, kenapa malah jadi dia sendiri yang malah merasa bosan? Dasar plin-plan..._

Gui Xian—atau Kyuhyun—memandang keluar jendela. Teringat lagi akan alasannya masuk ke tempat ini, termasuk jurusan musik juga. Orang itu menyukai musik, dan kemungkinan dia berada di sini itu besar. Itu berdasarkan intuisinya, walau semua _hyung_nya tentu saja melarang keras tindakannya ini.

Berada di lautan manusia, ditambah lagi Kyuhyun sulit untuk mengendalikan nafsunya, jelas semua _hyung_nya melarang keras. Tapi yah, setidaknya Henry yang menemaninya sedikit lebih baik dibandingkan dirinya dalam mengendalikan diri.

_Dia di sini_.

Itu yang selalu diucapkannya. Seseorang—sama seperti dirinya walau ia tidak tahu apakah orang itu _namja _atau _yeoja_ karena penampilannya yang sangat tertutup—yang sangat ia cintai. Yah, ia memang tidak tahu bagaimana wujud orang itu, bagaimana suaranya dan sebagainya. Orang itu selalu diam, tak pernah mengeluarkan suaranya ataupun menunjukkan wajahnya. Hanya setiap tindakannya yang ia tunjukkan kalau orang itu mencintainya juga.

Kyuhyun hanya tahu namanya. Selebihnya apapun mengenai orang itu _blur_. Sama misteriusnya dengan bagaimana kemampuan orang itu—sama-sama _vampire _seperti dirinya dan juga semua _hyung _yang lainnya, tapi ia benar-benar tidak tahu apapun mengenai orang itu.

Orang itu kuat—dan sadis kalau perlu ditambahkan. Ketika semua _hyung_nya hanya membunuh manusia ketika situasi benar-benar sangat mendesak untuk melakukan itu, ditambah juga berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menghilangkan jejaknya, maka orang ini akan dengan sengaja membuat korbannya mati dalam keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan—sekaligus juga menjijikkan.

Dan sisi itulah yang membuatnya tertarik padanya, hingga akhirnya ia malah jatuh cinta pada _namja _yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui bagaimana wujudnya.

Masalahnya sekarang adalah...

Orang itu menghilang. Tanpa jejak. Bahkan auranya pun tidak bisa ia rasakan. Seolah ia hilang jadi debu.

Dan mencarinya kini adalah hal yang ia lakukan, bersama dengan keluarganya yang lain—walau dengan tidak rela juga. Oh ayolah, mana ada orang yang mau mencari seseorang yang tidak mereka ketahui bagaimana wujudnya, kecuali dirinya...

"Huft..."

Ia hanya punya waktu satu minggu, itu batas waktu yang diberikan semua _hyung_nya. Lewat dari itu maka ia harus menyerah.

.

.

.

"Salah satu kemungkinannya adalah ia menyamar menjadi manusia, lalu menghilangkan jejak keberadaannya hingga tidak ada satu orang pun dari kita bisa melacaknya. Hal itu tidak sulit untuk dilakukan oleh orang sepertinya..."

_Namja _berkulit putih itu menatap _hyung _tertuanya yang balas menatapnya datar. Namanya Kim Kibum, dan berhadapan dengan Park Jungsoo yang tengah memasang raut wajah seperti itu benar-benar membuat perasaannya tidak enak.

"Aish... apa tujuannya?"

Kibum diam, walau sebenarnya ia sedikit penasaran juga. Apa tujuan orang aneh itu dengan menghilang dan membuat salah satu _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya—yang merupakan pasangan _vampire _aneh itu—sedikit tertekan?

Ia akui kalau dirinya mungkin satu tipe dengannya, sama-sama tidak bisa ditebak. Tapi orang ini... jauh lebih tidak bisa ditebak.

Jungsoo menatap keluar jendela ruangannya, langit masih sama mendungnya dengan beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dan itu bukan sesuatu yang baik, ia tahu itu.

"Huft... ya sudahlah, cari dia lagi..."

"Tapi, _hyung_... apa tidak apa-apa...?"

"Apanya?" Jungsoo kini menatap Kibum yang memasang raut wajah bingung—berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang biasa selalu memasang wajah dingin. Kalau bisa sampai seperti itu, artinya apa yang dikhawatirkan oleh Kibum adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Di tempat Kyuhyunnie kuliah itu... ada beberapa orang yang merupakan _vampire hunter_..."

"Eh? _Jinjja_?"

Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya. Fakta itu baru diketahuinya kemarin, ketika ia sedang berkeliling di tempat itu—sambil mengawasi Kyuhyun juga. Dan jumlahnya... bukan jumlah yang diinginkan oleh _vampire _manapun, terlalu banyak dan sebagian dari mereka sangat kuat.

Jungsoo menatap salah satu _dongsaeng_ termudanya itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Itu serius? Kalau begitu, menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk pergi dari sana adalah hal yang tepat. Kalau Kyuhyun mau...

Ia tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan para _vampire hunter_—karena itu artinya sama saja dengan membuat seluruh _dongsaeng_nya dalam bahaya. Memiliki sepuluh _dongsaeng_—termasuk Kyuhyun dan Kim Yesung—jelas membuatnya tidak mungkin menempatkan mereka dalam posisi yang berbahaya. Walau mereka semua dianugerahi kemampuan khusus, tapi tetap saja, usia tidak bisa menjamin apa yang akan mereka lakukan nantinya. Kalau disamakan dengan manusia, seluruh _dongsaeng_nya itu mirip remaja yang masih labil—walau usia mereka sudah ratusan tahun.

"Aish... lalu sekarang bagaimana?"

.

.

.

Jongwoon berjalan menyusuri jalanan sepi menuju rumahnya. Hari sudah gelap dan ia terlambat pulang gara-gara harus mendengarkan ceramah tambahan dari _sonsaengnim_ hanya karena ia melamun—lagi—di kelas.

Itu menyebalkan, padahal setelah kelas itu tadinya ia berniat untuk segera berlari pulang menuju rumah, mandi lalu tidur hingga tengah malah nanti. Dan rencananya hancur berantakan gara-gara ceramah tidak jelas selama hampir satu jam di ruangan _sonsaengnim _yang—kalau tidak salah—bernama Choi Siwon itu.

"Ng?"

Ia tersentak, menyadari kalau jalanan saat ini sangat sepi. Bukan sesuatu yang normal, biasanya walau sepi setidaknya masih ada orang yang lewat—atau mobil yang lewat. Tapi sekarang... sepi dalam artian hanya ia sendiri yang berada di jalan itu.

Jongwoon menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik. Kosong, tapi ia yakin kalau ada seseorang yang mengikutinya—sejak tadi kalau perlu ia tambahkan. Tapi ia mengabaikannya, karena waktu itu jalanan ramai jadinya ia mengira kalau itu mungkin hanyalah orang yang memiliki arah yang sama dengannya.

"Siapa...?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKHHH!"

"Eh?"

.

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**a/n ini baru chapter satu yang saya buat dengan alur yang cepat, sengaja sih... ^^ ff ini direquest sama salah seorang temen saya yang seorang YeKyu Shipper. Saya bikin sebelas member dari lima belas member SJ jadi vampire, sisanya vampire-hunter. Siapa aja? Yah liat nanti aja. xD Yang baru dikeluarkan enam orang. Dan siapa Siwon di sini? Vampire atau vampire-hunter, itu rahasia~ **

**Oke, sekian dari saya... lagi males banyak ngomong, mana ini ngetik pake minjem laptop orang pula... xD Saya bakal update ini nanti lagi ya, barengan ff lainnya, bisa minggu depan atau malah abis lebaran~ *digeplak**

**Sedikit pertanyaan? Mending rate-T atau rate-M? ._.**

**So... See You~ :D**

**.**

**BEST REGARDS**

**-RiN—**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

—**Nosferatu****—**

**Author: Rin**

**Chapter: 2/?**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to theirselves.**

**Rated: ****T**

**Pair: ****YeKyu/KyuSung, ZhouRy, slight KiWook, KangTeuk, dll.**

**Genre: ****Fantasy – Romance**

**.**

**Warning: AU, ****VampFic, ****Crack Pair, YAOI, OOC untuk keperluan cerita****.**

**Ket: **_**italic **_**for flashback**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

Jongwoon mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Itu tadi suara teriakan _yeoja_, dan hal apapun yang membuat teriakan itu muncul jelas bukan sesuatu yang bagus. Buruk kalau perlu ia perjelas. Ia menoleh ke sekitarnya, dan merutuk ketika dilihatnya jalanan yang ia lalui masih sangat sepi, yang artinya hanya ia satu-satunya orang yang mendengar teriakan itu.

Ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini. Nalurinya berkata kalau ia harus segera pergi dari tempat ini atau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Tapi otaknya justru merespon lain, ia penasaran. Jongwoon melangkahkan kakinya, awalnya perlahan lalu semakin cepat hingga akhirnya berlari. Ia menyusuri jalanan kosong itu, sedikit mengira-ngira dimana suara tadi berasal.

Jongwoon tahu, harusnya ia menuruti nalurinya, karena biasanya itu selalu tepat sasaran dibandingkan dengan kerja otaknya. Toh ia sudah berkali-kali hampir terkena masalah karena lebih menuruti otak daripada nalurinya.

Benar-benar terbalik jika dibandingkan manusia pada umumnya.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya, tepat di depan sebuah taman. Dan seperti yang sudah ia duga—benar-benar sepi. Ini sore yang cukup cerah, rasanya mustahil kalau jalanan yang biasa ramai bisa sesepi ini. Jongwoon menarik nafasnya berkali-kali, ia bukan orang yang terbiasa berolahraga dan fisiknya lebih tidak terbiasa dengan hal itu. Efeknya tentu saja, nafas yang terengah-engah dan peluh yang mengalir deras.

Diam selama beberapa saat, dan ia bisa merasakan kalau udara di sekelilingnya sedikit terasa berat.

Ini aneh. Apa jangan-jangan secara tidak sadar ia sudah masuk ke alam lain? Err, semacam dimensi lain atau apalah.

_Srek_.

Ah, dan hal yang paling ia benci dari suasana yang sangat sepi adalah, suara sekecil apapun entah kenapa selalu menimbulkan suasana yang sangat _creepy_—rasanya seperti berada di film horor.

Jongwoon melangkahkan kakinya memasuki taman. Bukan tempat yang terlalu luas, kalau saja tempat ini dipenuhi oleh orang-orang.

Ia terus melangkah, tanpa arah tapi rasanya justru seperti terarah. Jongwoon menghentikan langkahnya di dekat kolam yang berada di tengah taman itu. Ia tidak tahu, tapi nalurinya mengatakan ada hal yang harus ia lihat di tempat ini.

Jongwoon mendekati kolam, dan sedikit berdoa semoga saja tidak ada hal aneh yang akan ia lihat di dalam sana. Ia berjalan perlahan dan dalam dunia imajiner di otaknya, entah kenapa seperti terdengar musik-musik yang biasanya ada di film _horror_. -_-

Ia berhenti, tepat di tepian kolam dan tidak berani untuk melangkah lebih maju lagi. Karena bahkan di posisi itu pun ia sudah bisa melihat apa yang berada di tengah kolam dengan sangat jelas—dan sayangnya doanya tidak terkabul sama sekali. Apa yang dilihatnya sekarang bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin dilihatnya. Tidak, bahkan manusia normal pun pasti tidak ingin melihatnya walau dalam mimpi sekalipun.

"Apa… ini?"

Kedua mata Jongwoon terbelalak dan tubuhnya mematung. Ia terpaku, berharap kalau apa yang dilihatnya hanyalah mimpi, tapi sayangnya ini realita dan ia benar-benar melihatnya.

Seorang _yeoja_—yang kalau tidak salah ingat adalah orang yang tinggal di rumah yang hanya berjarak tiga rumah dari rumahnya—mengapung di tengah kolam. Lebih parahnya lagi—yang membuatnya benar-benar seperti patung sekarang—adalah dengan banyaknya darah yang juga mengelilingi tubuhnya dan sebuah lubang sebesar kepalan tangan yang menganga di dada sebelah kirinya. Rasanya seperti melihat lokasi pembunuhan yang sering ada di film-film detektif.

"Ukh..." Jongwoon meraba perutnya yang tiba-tiba terasa mual—rasanya ia ingin muntah. Kalau ini adalah adegan film mungkin ia akan menganggap mayat yang terapung adalah sesuatu yang _cool_. Tapi ini kenyataan—dan tentu saja berbeda dengan fiksi.

Jongwoon memandangi sekelilingnya. Dan ia kembali tersadar kalau tempat ini benar-benar sepi. "Kenapa rasanya aneh?"

Ia tidak melihat seorang pun di sekitarnya. Tidak satu pun sejak tadi. Bukankah itu aneh?

"Manusia, _eoh_?"

Jongwoon tersentak. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, sedikit bersyukur setidaknya ada seseorang di sana dan bisa sedikit mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemandangan di tengah kolam—

_Deg_.

—atau tidak.

Jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat, dan ia tahu kalau ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat buruk. Seandainya bisa, ia ingin sekali segera pergi dari tempat ini. Aura yang dirasakannya terlalu menakutkan, berat dan juga gelap. Seperti berada di dekat seseorang yang bukan manusia—bahkan hantu pun tidak semenyeramkan ini. Dulu ia pernah melihatnya sekali dan aura hantu lebih terasa seperti bening—suram dan rapuh tapi tidak terlalu menakutkan. Err… mungkin beberapa di antaranya ada juga yang menakutkan sih…

Dan hal paling menyulitkan sekarang ini adalah… rasanya kakinya seperti dipaku ke dalam tanah hingga ia sulit untuk bergerak—sekedar melangkahkan kakinya mundur.

"_Nugu_?" Itu juga hal bodoh. Harusnya ia tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun.

Jongwoon masih berdiri di tempatnya ketika ia mulai melihat sosok orang yang bersuara tadi. Memanggilnya manusia? Bukannya dia juga manusia?

Ia seorang _namja_. Berdiri tepat di seberang kolam, berada di satu garis lurus yang berhadapan dengannya. Penampilannya biasa saja—seperti _namja _pada umumnya. Rambut kecoklatan, iris berwarna gelap—tapi tatapannya terlalu tajam dan rasanya seperti ia akan mati saja kalau orang itu terus menatapnya seperti itu. Lalu kulitnya… terlalu putih atau memang pucat…?

Jongwoon masih terpaku melihatnya, bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa di beberapa bagian tubuh _namja _itu terdapat noda darah yang masih terlihat baru. Dan orang itu juga hanya diam saja, seolah memandangi Jongwoon terlalu lama adalah hobinya.

Suasana masih terasa sepi dan Jongwoon bahkan melupakan fakta itu. Sesuatu telah lebih dulu menarik perhatiannya. Bukan karena _namja _itu yang memang tampan—dan mempesona, tapi ada hal lain. Rasanya… ia pernah melihat _namja _ini… tapi kapan…?

"Kyu… hyun…?" Desisnya pelan, hampir tidak terdengar kalau saja yang mendengarnya itu manusia biasa.

"…apa?"

.

.

.

Zhou Mi melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya di sepanjang trotoar. Mantelnya ia rapatkan hingga mungkin orang yang melihatnya akan menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Sesekali ia menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap sekelilingnya, seperti mencari sesuatu—dan memang ia sedang mencari, tepatnya mencari tahu.

Ini adalah jalanan yang berjarak 50 meter dari tempat Kyuhyun dan Henry kuliah, dan ia berada di sini atas permintaan kekasihnya itu. Menyelidiki sesuatu. Dan berhubung ia sedang sangat senggang—sebenarnya ia memang selalu senggang kecuali jika Kyuhyun memintanya dan Henry untuk membantunya mencari seseorang lagi—ia pun menyetujuinya.

Tadinya ia hanya berniat untuk mengisi waktunya saja, tapi ketika dilakukan ia justru malah menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya lebih tertarik.

"Kalau perkiraanku benar, cepat atau lambat dua anak itu malah akan berada dalam bahaya…"

Zhou Mi kembali berhenti, kali ia menatap ke arah depan. Kedua alisnya berkerut dan seperti menyadari sesuatu, ia kembali bergumam, "hanya perasaanku saja atau memang tempat dua anak itu kuliah punya empat menara jam…? Jaraknya juga tidak beraturan…"

_Namja _berambut merah itu tersentak. Tidak beraturan? Apa memang benar tidak beraturan? Mana ada seorang arsitek—siapapun itu—merancang suatu bangunan dengan posisi antar sudutnya yang tidak simetris? Kecuali kalau dia punya kecenderungan akan hal yang aneh…

"Ada hubungannya kah?"

.

.

.

Bangunan itu bergaya Eropa lama, dengan cat berwarna coklat dan kelabu yang mendominasi. Beberapa bagiannya terlihat sedikit retak dan tumbuhan rambat terlihat di sudut-sudut kecil yang hampir tidak terlihat sama sekali. Itu bukan rumah tak berpenghuni yang tidak terawat, karena bahkan pekarangannya pun dirawat dengan sangat baik. Mungkin hobi aneh si pemilik atau memang terlalu malas untuk memperhatikan keadaan luar bangunan.

Terdiri dari dua lantai, dengan sebuah pintu berukuran cukup lebar yang tepat berada di depannya. Dua pilar berwarna putih kusam terlihat di dekat pintu depan.

Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam melaju masuk ke pekarangan dan berhenti di pintu depan. Pintu mobil terbuka dan seorang _namja _bertubuh tegap turun dari mobil itu.

"Siwonnie~"

Seorang _namja _lain keluar dari dalam bangunan itu—mungkin itu rumah atau apa, entahlah. Wajahnya cukup cantik untuk ukuran seorang _namja_, tapi kalau sedang marah mungkin ia akan lebih memilih untuk segera menjauh dari tempat kejadian atau ia juga akan menjadi sasaran kemarahannya juga.

"Heechul-_hyung_…"

"_Ne_?" _Namja _bernama Heechul itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Tubuh Siwon sedikit lebih tinggi jika dibandingkan dengannya—walau tidak lebih tinggi dari seorang _namja _berambut merah yang ia kenal.

"_Hyung_ mau pergi?"

Heechul mengerjapkan kedua matanya, lalu detik berikutnya segera mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain sambil mengusap tengkuknya. "A-ah… _ne_, hanya sebentar. Aku ada sedikit urusan—dengan seseorang."

Siwon mengerutkan alisnya, sedikit bingung karena _namja _yang lebih tua darinya itu terlihat sedikit gugup. Rasanya seperti ia menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Sudahlah, cepat masuk sana~!"

Heechul mendorong Siwon untuk segera beranjak menuju pintu depan, membuyarkan lamunan Siwon dan sedikit kecurigaannya. Setelah _namja _bertubuh tegap itu menghilang di balik pintu, ia bergumam, "akan berbahaya kalau kau tahu kemana aku pergi sekarang…"

.

.

.

"Gui Xian-_ge _menghilang lagi." Itu pernyataan, yang diucapkan oleh Henry seolah hal itu memang suatu kebiasaan—sebenarnya itu memang kenyataannya sih.

Ia—lagi-lagi—ditinggal oleh Kyuhyun yang sekarang entah berada dimana. Mungkin karena ia yang tidak terlalu peduli akan apa yang dilakukan oleh _namja _yang hanya lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu, jadinya ia tidak pernah ambil pusing dengan hal itu.

Kedua matanya teralih ke luar jendela. Saat ini ia masih berada di dalam kelas—yang sudah kosong karena kelasnya berakhir sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Bukannya malas atau ia terlalu rajin, untuk pergi dari tempat itu, hanya saja ia sedang menunggu. Tepatnya menunggu tempat ini sedikit kosong.

Jujur saja, sejak tadi ada yang mengganggu pikirannya. Dan itu berhubungan dengan tempat ini. Ia tidak yakin, tapi pikiran-pikiran itu terus mengganggunya—dan itu jugalah yang membuatnya menghubungi Zhou Mi tadi lalu memintanya untuk menyelidiki sesuatu, karena untuk urusan-urusan semacam itu, _namja _kelebihan tinggi badan itu jauh lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

_Deg_.

Henry tersentak dan spontan langsung berdiri dan berbalik menghadap ke arah pintu kelas yang ada di samping kanannya. Hanya perasaannya saja atau memang barusan ada yang memperhatikannya dari balik pintu itu?

"Tempat ini benar-benar aneh… apa benar kalau orang yang dicari Gui Xian-_ge_ ada di tempat ini?"

.

.

.

Jongwoon menatap _namja _di hadapannya dengan ragu. Ia berada di rumahnya sekarang dan _namja _berkulit pucat yang ditemuinya di taman tadi juga ada di rumahnya. Entah bagaimana, tapi ia malah membawanya ke rumah, padahal jelas-jelas kalau orang ini adalah si pelaku pembunuhan—

—ia tidak peduli sebenarnya, toh _yeoja _itu juga bukan _yeoja _baik-baik…

"Err… _mian_…?"

"Apa?" _Namja _itu menatap Jongwoon dengan tatapannya yang tajam, dan Jongwoon spontan langsung mengalihkan tatapannya—kemana saja asal ia tidak beradu pandang dengan iris gelap yang terasa menakutkan itu…

Tadinya ia ingin menanyakan beberapa hal. Yang paling utama adalah, kenapa orang ini malah mengikutinya—hingga ke rumahnya?

"Karena tidak ada kerjaan—mungkin."

Jongwoon mendongakkan kepalanya. "Hah?"

Mereka tengah berada di kamar Jongwoon. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya memintanya untuk diam di ruang tengah bukan opsi yang paling baik—walau bukan yang paling buruk juga.

"Kau ingin bertanya kenapa aku mengikutimu kan~?"

"Darimana—"

Jongwoon tidak tahu apakah ini termasuk ilusi optik atau memang ini kenyataan, karena _namja _itu—dengan kecepatan di atas normal—kini telah berada di depannya… menindihnya sebenarnya…

Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Mulutnya terkunci, bukan karena ia terlalu kaget atau apalah, tapi lebih karena merasa heran… rasanya… tatapannya itu… pernah ia lihat… tapi dimana…?

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Jongwoon masih diam, tapi ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang membawamu ke taman itu? Manusia pada umumnya akan menjauh tanpa disadari dari tempat itu—terutama kalau intuisi mereka mengatakan itu berbahaya…"

"Apa kau berbahaya?"

_Namja _itu menatap Jongwoon dengan tatapan heran. Sepersekian detik ia bertahan dengan posisi itu, hingga ia sedikit menahan tawanya.

"Hmph— kau _namja _yang aneh, _sunbae_…"

_Apa?_

"Namamu Kim Jongwoon, mahasiswa tingkat dua dari fakultas sejarah, universitas yang sama denganku… kan~?"

_Bagaimana—?_

_Ting tong_.

"Ah… kelihatannya aku harus pergi sekarang~"

Dengan kecepatannya yang di atas rata-rata itu, _namja _berambut ikal kecoklatan itu langsung beranjak dari atas tubuh Jongwoon dan menuju ke arah jendela. "Sampai jumpa lagi~"

Dan ia pun melompat ke luar melalui jendela kamarnya, meninggalkan si pemilik rumah yang hanya bisa terpana. _Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?_

_Ting tong. Ting tong_.

Jongwoon masih diam. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi barusan. Orang itu aneh—atau mungkin sebenarnya ia tidak pantas dipanggil 'orang'. Biarpun ia menakutkan, tapi anehnya ia malah tidak terasa menakutkan sama sekali untuknya…

"Lalu kenapa aku malah memanggilnya… 'Kyuhyun'?"

_Ting tong. Ting tong_. _Ting tong._

Bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi terus-menerus, dan itu membuat kesadarannya kembali. Ia segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Namun belum sampai ia menuju pintu kamarnya—

_Deg_.

_Apa?_

**.**

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**a/n mungkin alurnya terlalu cepet kali ya xD Berhubung ada yang minta ini KyuSung sama YeKyu, saya bingung jadinya saya ambil jalan tengah… ._. Buat beberapa situasi mungkin ini bisa jadi KyuSung atau juga YeKyu, dan situasi apa… itu ya… rahasia… xD #plak**

**Saya gatau apa saya bisa ngelanjutin ff ini lagi atau gak—ff yang lainnya juga, minggu depan udah mulai semester baru dan itu semester terakhir saya, makin susah buat bagi waktu sebenernya. :)**

**Tapi doakan aja ya ^^**

**Oke… see you next time~**

**.**

**BEST REGARDS**

—**RiN—**

**.**


End file.
